Guild War
A Guild War is an event that allows Guilds to battle each other in order to earn booster packs and exclusive reward cards. Guild Wars were introduced in version 1.15 with the Splinter War. Overview Guild Wars always run for 72 hours over weekends, usually about one every month. Each individual war lasts one hour, and there is a ten minute rest period after each war, during which no new wars can be started. When a Guild wins a war, they get between 750 and 950 points, depending on how much they won by. When a Guild loses a war, they get between 50 and 250 points, depending on how much they lost by. Matchmaking Guilds enter matchmaking when one of their members presses the "Start War" button. Guilds cannot match up with guilds more than 20% of their points away, and cannot match up against a guild they have matched against in the last 8 hours. You can only be matched against another guild if you are both in matchmaking at the same time. This usually means that matchmaking is looser on the first day, because guilds have not yet accumulated enough points to differentiate themselves. Battling Each player has a stamina bar for guild wars that holds 10 attacks. One attack regenerates every 15 minutes. This bar is seperate from Energy and Battles. Some wars also permit purchasing attack refills with WB. Battles are fought in Surge Mode, which means that the defending player plays a card first. This makes battles much more difficult than the ones on the Battle screen. Winning a battle awards you 100 gold and 80 points minus 1 point for every turn that has elapsed. Losing a battle awards 50 gold and 5 points. You do not earn gold or points when other players attack your deck. Battleground Effects All guild wars since the Exodus War have included Battleground Effects. Battleground Effects are Skills that are used before the start of each player's turn. So far, they have all been Enhance All. Throughout a war, Battleground Effects will increase in strength each day, but keep the same type. For example, in the Exodus War, the Battleground Effect on day 1 was Enhance All Poison 1, on day 2 it was Enhance All Poison 2, and on day 3 it was Enhance All Poison 3. Fortresses Added in the Red Maw Invasion, Fortresses can be built by guilds to give them an extra boost in wars. When in a war with another guild, you may choose to attack one of their up to four active Fortresses or their core. Scoring points against Fortresses damages them, and once destroyed Fortresses do not contribute to a battle. Cores cannot be destroyed, but offer double points. Whenever a player makes an attack, they will start the battle with all of their guild's active Siege type Fortresses in play. When attacking a specific Fortress, the opponent will start the battle with that Fortress in play. When attacking the core, the defender starts play will all of their surviving Defensive type Fortresses in play. Fortresses can be repaired in the downtime between wars, using either Repair Kits or War Bonds, but only by Officers and Guild Leaders. Fortresses are often buffed or nerfed by the developers between each war. Rewards After all wars are finished, rewards can be claimed. There are two requirements for each reward: Guild Rank and Member Points. in order to claim a given reward, you must fufill both requirements. For example, the Epic Pack reward requires at least 2500 Member Points and a guild ranked in the top 250. You claim all rewards you are eligible for at the same time. Rewards remain available for claim for seven days after the end of a war. Members cannot be kicked before they claim their rewards. Typhon's Downfall War Period: 7/4/2014 - 7/7/2014 Eradication War Period: 6/6/2014 - 6/9/2014 Worldship Shattered War Period: 5/9/2014 - 5/12/2014 Apocalypse War Period: 4/11/2014 - 4/14/2014 Red Maw Invasion Period: 3/14/2014 - 3/17/2014 Valentine's Day Massacre War Period: 2/14/2014 - 2/17/2014 Exodus War Peroid: 1/31/2014 - 2/3/2014 Splinter War Period: 1/10/2014 - 1/13/2014